A Valentine's Day Confession - A CryMinx Fanfic
by Izlawake
Summary: It's Valentine's day. Cry decides to meet with Minx to tell her something important that he has been harboring for a while; his love for her. Will Minx accept his feelings for her, or reject him? CryxMinx. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


**A Valentine's Day Confession-A CryMinx Fanfic**

Cry stood in front of his telephone biting his lip. Outside, the snow roared against the windows, smothering his patio with white powder. Cry took a deep breath, swallowed, picked up the phone, and dialed Minx's number. After a few rings, Cry found himself talking to Krism.

"Hello?" Krism said in her cheery voice.

"Oh, um, hi Krism," Cry stuttered. "Um, is Minx there? I was wondering if I-I could talk to her a little."

"Oh, sure, give me a second." The line went silent a moment, while Cry could hear Krism shouting, "Minx-y! Cry wants to talk to you!"

_No, don't tell her it's me!_ Cry thought as he began sweating and his face turned red. After a moment, Minx took Krism's place.

"Hey Cry, what's up?" Minx asked. "I hope you're having a good Valentine's Day so far."

Cry chuckled to himself. "Heh, yeah, thanks. Listen, I was wondering if I could come over to talk to you about something important?" Unknown to Minx, Cry was blushing a little.

"Oh, um, okay. Krism is heading out to the store for food in a little bit, so if you could come over in about an hour, that'd be great."

"Yeah, thanks. See you later." Cry hung up and fell to the floor hyperventilating. When he regained his bearings, he got himself dressed in a polo shirt and jeans and began pacing through his kitchen. He closed his eyes and summoned his courage. He was going to do it; he was going to Minx and confess his love for her. The question is, how will Minx feel about this? Ever since he started playing Garry's Mod with Pewdie, Minx, and Ken, Cry has been developing feelings for Minx, even though she's a lesbian and engaged to Krism.

Cry went to his living room, where a pink and red card sat on the end table. The cover showed a simplistic heart and the inside said, "Please be my Valentine."

_Looks alright to me,_ Cry thought as he took the card. _Maybe I should bring some flowers, nah._ Cry got in his car and drove for Minx's place. Along the way, he stopped by and bought some flowers despite he decided earlier not to. After nearly an hour, Cry parked in front of Minx's house. Only one car was in the driveway, so Krism must have left already. Cry sat back in his seat, debating if he should continue along with this. _Should I really do this?_ Cry questioned himself. _Minx will never agree to be my valentine, hell, how will she react when I tell her?_ Cry peeked out his car and spotted Minx crossing in front of a window, her brown hair and purple bangs dancing among her beautiful face. Cry's heart took a leap, it felt like it was going to burst from his chest.

_There's no going back now, I have to confess my feelings for Minx instead of sheltering them inside me._ With the card in his pocket and the flowers tucked into his jacket, Cry exited his car and raced for the front door as the snow drifted onto him. Cry rang the door bell and after about a minute, the door opened revealing Minx.

"Cry! So good to see you!" Minx smiled. Then she realized where he was, shivering on her front porch. "Oh, oh! Come in, so sorry!" Cry hushed his thanks and entered the house, hanging his jacket in the closet and following Minx into the living room. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Cry hid the flowers behind his back as he followed her. "I, um, I just wanted to tell you something important." He fumbled with his words, but they came out clear as day. The two of them sat down on the couch together, and that's when Minx noticed Cry was hiding something behind his back.

"Cry, what do you have there?" Minx said, tilting her head over to see, but Cry tilted himself to block her vision.

"No, I can't show you Minx." But that did not stop Minx, as she slung her arms around his back and snatched the flowers from Cry's grip. Cry blushed like an apple while Minx stared at the flowers in her hands and sniffed them.

"These smell beautiful Cry, are these for your girlfriend?" said Minx.

Cry tapped his fingers together. "Oh no, they're for my...my valentine." He looked down at his hands, not daring to stare at Minx.

"Really? Who's the lucky lady then?"

"Well, I don't know if she'll be my valentine today or not..."

Minx looked right at Cry. "You nervous about asking her? My advice, just tell her and wait for her reaction; how bad could it be?" Cry nodded.

"Thanks Minx," Cry decided now was the time to ask her. He pulled out the card from his pocket and handed it to Minx without saying a word. Minx was puzzled as she took it and read it. When she finished it, Minx found herself speechless.

"Cry, I-I don't know what to say..." she said, turning away from him.

Cry muttered something in a hushed whisper that Minx did not understand. "What'cha say Cry?" Minx said with blush in her face.

Cry gulped and summoned his courage again. "Minx, will you be my valentine?" he whispered with his face flushed pure red. Minx was silent for a moment. She placed the flowers and card on the coffee table and then embraced Cry in a hug. Cry was taken by surprise for a moment, but he returned the hug. A smile appeared on his face while his nose caught the scent of strawberries in her hair.

Minx drew away from Cry with a weak smile on her face. Cry was a little confused, then she spoke. "Cry, this is a nice gesture, but, I'm sorry; I can't be your valentine." Cry's world shattered to pieces in that one sentence.

"Minx, what do you mean?" Cry asked as tears formed in his eyes. A couple tears even appeared in Minx's eyes as well. She bit on her finger, searching for the right answer.

"I just can't. I'm engaged to Krism, and I love her very much. I'm sorry Cry, but I have no interest in men, you know that." Minx got up to leave, but Cry then cried out and jumped on top of her, pinning her to the floor. Tears were rolling down his face and splashing on Minx's face.

"Minx, I-I love you!" he cried, holding her close. "I've loved you for some time now, and I've been wanting to tell you my feelings."

Minx sat up against the couch, staring into Cry's eyes. "So, your drunken outburst at the New Year's party...?"

"Yeah, it was all true." Cry bit his lip, waiting for Minx's response.

"Cry, this is so sudden. You know we can never be together, right?" Cry nodded his head.

"I don't care. All I wanted was to tell you how I feel about you Minx, that's all I wanted." Cry broke down in tears again while Minx only stared at him. Tears welled up in her eyes again, which she wiped away.

Minx continued staring at Cry, not taking her eyes off him. "Hey Cry, maybe I can be your valentine for today." She smiled as Cry looked astonished. "Why not? I've never had a guy valentine before."

"Minx, really? Are you serious?" said Cry.

"Of course. There's nothing wrong with having two valentines, I guess. But you know, you're supposed to kiss your valentine as well." Minx drew closer to Cry until she was inches from his face. Both of them were blushing, Cry swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I've never kissed a guy before," Minx said.

"Me neither." The two of them chuckled. Minx closed her eyes and pursed her lips for a kiss. Cry moved closer and they connected in a kiss. They stayed together for a minute before separating, both still blushing like mad. "Thank you for being my valentine today Minx."

Just then, the front door opened, and Krism came in carrying some groceries. "Minx-y, I'm back!" she called. Then she found Cry and Minx in the living room. "Oh Cry, good to see you. Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

Cry and Minx looked at each other and broke into laughter, leaving Krism confused. "Yeah, you missed a number of things," Minx said. She gazed at Cry with a loving look. Just a few things.

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time. Stay awesome readers!**


End file.
